Living things
by Mogshawn
Summary: After the Giant battle, on board the Argo II; the seven have some time to relax and enjoy each others company. They are travelling back to Camp Half-Blood partially celebrating their successes. However; they fear encountering Gaea once returned, the warhas just one last leg.
1. Infirmary and hurting

**Bit of a silly fanfic. RR owns pjo **

"Look, just lie down...please."

"I really don't see how it'll help though-"

"Just do it Jason," Piper plead, "For me, please."

The long cut, that ran the length of Jason's waist, gradually oozed more thick blood. By now, a small pool had gathered by the floor of his infirmary bed. All of the crew had visited the infirmary in the past four hours, the giant battle had caused many injuries and now the ambrosia stocks were equal to nothing.

"Fine Pipes although I'd be more useful on deck."

"Do you really want me to fetch Annabeth?" Piper raised her eyebrow and continued cleaning the wound, head bent over are work. "I'm pretty sure she could convince you to lie down and relax."

He smirked, "I'm pretty sure _you_ could." Piper slowly turned her face towards him, her face said '_don't even get me started bro'_.

"Shut up and lie down." She said shoving his head onto the pillow.

"Seriously but this is not productive. Are you sure I can't be more helpful elsewhere!" Piper stared at him, she rolled her rainbow eyes, turned around and yelled.

"ANNABETH!"

"Piper! You serious?" She grinned deviously in response.

A head appeared around the infirmary door. Their hair was choppy and messy and a distinctive trail of ketchup ran from their mouth to their chin. Green eyes locked onto the couple on the other side of the room causing a wide grin to spread on their face.

"Hey guys!" He took a bite of his hot dog. " Sorry, Annabeth is busy doing some weird thing with the engine. She sent her servant instead," Percy smirked, " that's me by the way."

"Fine, Percy please can you tell Jason to relax and lie down." Her tone was resigned as she realised Percy would probably make things...difficult. "Seriously, he won't realise that the danger is behind us."

"Piper is worrying about me too much!" Jason cut in, flashing his wound at Percy. "Don't you think Perce, it's not that bad."

Percy put his hot dog on the bedside table, he examined the pitcher that Piper had used to clean the wound.

"Would Piper agree that if there was no 'not that bad' cut scarring poor Jason, she would happily let him play swords with Percy?" He inquired, casting an almost missable small sly smirk into the waters reflection.

"What?"

Percy turned from his fascinating pitcher to pointedly give his most sincere look in Pipers direction. "I never joke when I'm thinking of hot dogs." Shoving his half eaten food into Jason's mouth.

"Your a crazy boy Perce!" She finally mumbled, he raised his eyebrows proving his sincerity. "I guess Piper would let Jason play with you."

"Really?" Jason interjected whilst swallowing the last of the snack, she nodded - forlorn; the boys slyly bro fisted. Why did they love to undermine their girlfriends so much? Piper could only guess because she had, in fact, brought this upon herself. "Just saying but this does not solve the bleeding gash on my side."

"Yeah Perce, how are you gonna solve that?" Piper cooed "Jason is still incapacitated for the time being." She gently stroked Jason's hair with an air of finality.

Percy shrugged and rather deliberately stretched his long arms, crinkling his orange shirt that showed signs of ware from their recent battle, in a yawning action. The pitcher toppled over when he brought his hands down on the water jug; cold fluid spilt out and ran over the table. Piper was merely miffed - only Percy could be this lame sometimes. However; Jason seemed to be rather enjoying himself - quietly smirking at Percy, who was flamboyantly acting panicked.

"Oops!" He said, covering his mouth like those ridiculous girls often seen in movies after _accidentally_ setting something on fire. With a flick of the wrist, the water was lifted into the air. It danced in the air, sending rainbows over the nearby beds; shafts fell on Pipers unimpressed face - she was not enjoying his little show. Percy directed the water to Jason's gash and carefully placed his hands on his waist underneath the cloud of swirling water. Slowly the water descended, it created a film over the wound so that it solidified into a layer of skin. The water retreated and was literally absorbed by Percy.

He sprang up, "ta-dah!" Astonished Jason carefully felt the fully healed wound but Piper glared at Percy - she would now have to undermine him.

"Fine Perce, whatever let me just get ANNABETH!" Piper screamed. She stared at a confused Percy, weighing up her options. Jason awkwardly lay between them, happy with his new leg but freaked with his friends.

"Why are you calling Annabeth?" Percy asked, clearly confused with Pipers motives and objectives.

"You'll see..."

With a scuffle and bump, a flustered looking Annabeth fell through the door. Grease marks littered her shorts and camp shirt; her hair had been rather hastily pulled into a messy bun. Her deep grey eyes fluttered around the room, she was clearly not expecting to see the three of them gathered around a bed - completely okay.

"Alright," she said gaining her composure and walking over to the bed," what is going on?" She took Percy's hand and privately inquired with her eyes.

He merely smiled, shrugged and said "I don't know anymore. Ask Piper."

Annabeth turned her gaze to Piper. "Well basically Percy is annoying me in that weird man way - so is Jason, to an extent."

Percy looked scandalised, like someone had just accused him of eating all the cookies, shaking his head trying not to laugh. Annabeth smacked him over the head and apologised to Piper.

"Percy, just you wait until your mother finds out!"

"Just wait until _your_ mother finds out about that time in the..." He shot back. Annabeth had sharply punched him in the shoulder.

"Gods Seaweed Brain, don't make me kick your butt again, because you know I'll do it!"

"Is that before or after you take a spontaneous dip?"

"I am serious! My sword is right here." She drew her sword and pointed it at Percy's chest. Piper would rather there not be a huge battle directly next to her boyfriends bed. Jason looked at her, he grimly nodded and slowly got put of bed. They both readied themselves for an apocalyptic war.

"Ohhhh not the bone sword," Percy pranced around, "you know it makes you look like a barbarian princess?"

Annabeth lost her nerve and stared at Percy is disbelief. "What?!" Is the best translation for whatever she cursed in Greek. Like lightning, Percy knocked the sword to the floor; he engulfed Annabeth into a cage of arms.

"Haha one - nil to Percy I think." He laughed whilst holding a severely miffed Annabeth. "Arrr come on Wise Girl, just because I tricked you..." She exhaled in an annoyed manner, "although it is still true." He amended causing Annabeth to blush a deep scarlet.

"Well Seaweed Brain, you aren't exactly tough yourself..." Gently she pinched the small of his back; by sheer luck Percy's mortal anchor might still be sensitive. Immediately, Percy fell backwards; the flaw in the plan meant that Annabeth too fell down - at least she landed on Percy, still entrapped in his cage.

"Seriously guys this is a _healing_ room!" Jason sighed. He actually found it rather hilarious and struggled against a smirked as Piper helped him from his bed.

"Yeah at least go and find an empty one..." Piper added, she gently supported a grinning Jason.

A laughing Percy hoisted Annabeth up, who persisted to smack Percy as the occupants of the infirmary left the room empty.

"You call me down and I get tormented by _that_ one!" Annabeth asked Piper while dragging Percy along the wooden corridor in a head lock.

"Sorry, I needed some assistance to deal with _them_." She gesticulated in the general direction of Jason and Percy, who had wiggled from the head lock and was now surreptitiously whispering with Jason.

"Oh Gods, what are they planning now?"

"We should get paid for looking after them, it can sometimes be very draining."

"Hmm your telling me, they even need help choosing clothes."

"And telling when someone is into them..."

"So blind, so blind..." Annabeth stopped walking, somewhere along the maze of corridors they had lost such subjects. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Piper let out a long tired sigh, today had been long enough already; a small giggle escaped her. It was one without humour. "Ha now we just sound hypocritical - what are doing with ourselves Annabeth?" The girls stared at each other. Since the quest started they had barely had a private conversation, with travelling around the globe and preventing the worlds demise - niceties seemed low on the agenda. They had grown close at camp, both being the neglected daughter who wanted to break away from a stereotype. Anyway, Piper felt like a sister to Annabeth; after their success in the Giant battle, now seemed like a great time for a talk.

"Pipes," Annabeth said, "do you want to get a coffee?"

"You know what, that sounds perfect."

Luckily the Mess hall was empty. The girls sat on the comfy chairs with mugs in hand; they faced the feed of Camp Half-Blood. It seemed apt to talk freely while overlooking their sleeping home. Everything about it seemed peaceful; the torches of the Hecate cabin flickered as always and the lake resembled a smooth mirror - undisturbed.

"They dumped Percy and me in there after the Titan War." Annabeth gestured at the lake, "We had just got together."

Piper snorted, "Sounds like Percy would like that."

"Oh, he did." Annabeth glanced at Piper, "After this is all over, do you reckon we'll miss this - the ship, the travelling and the responsibility?"

"The crew, definitely the crew."

"Yeah, Frank and Hazel will go to New Rome, Leo go back to Camp Half-Blood..."

"What are we going to do?"

"College? The Camps? Parents houses? Try to regain any sense of normality probably."

There was a slight pause. Piper leaned over and hugged Annabeth. "Some more than others..."

"It'll be okay." She mumbled looking at her shoes. "We've all accepted demigods have a different _lifestyle_."

"You think you'll go to college in the fall then?" Piper asked "It is within our lifestyle.."

Annabeth smirked, "Maybe, Percy and I talked of it a little in Tartaurs," her voice was strong, a voice hardened by a life of battles, "it seems like a good next step."

"Wow, seems a _peculiar _topic of conversation whilst - you know - being _there._"

"Hmmm, I suppose so but after falling for how every many days, a bit of wishful thinking managed to keep us alive."

Piper caught her hand, "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it."

"No it's fine." She said "We had crashed into a river - thank the Gods - Percy had managed to soften the landing. You can imagine though, the rivers in Tartarus aren't all that friendly."

Piper gave a small sad smile and squeezed Annabeths hand.

"Anyway, apparently we had landed in the River of Misery. Lots of tiny whispering voices telling you how nice giving up and dying would be, not a pleasant welcome to Tartarus. Thank the Gods Perce was there or else I would've just drowned. He helped to boyy us up and head for the shore." Her eyes glistened when mentioning Percy but then grew dark. She carried on telling her story with a steely tone. "The river was evil, not good for a Son of Poseidon; Perce draws strength from water but he was drawing on poison. It was horrible Pipes, the river had a terrible effect on him - I have never seen anything like it. I had to swim us both the rest of the way to the bank. We were both succumbing to the River; the key was to think of something happy."

Piper was astonished, she could feel tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"That's when I asked him about college, he said we could go together; according to Percy I would study Architecture while he studied Surfing."

They both looked at each other and sniggered despite there despondent states. Only Percy would be that ridiculous! Piper thought

"On land it wasn't any more pleasant; the bank was made of glass shards and the air was poison..."

"Oh Annabeth!" The outburst lead to tears. Piper pulled Annabeth to her feet and gave her a tight embrace. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." She whispered

"Don't be sorry, this is life for us. We have accepted it." Annabeth wore a small smile, her grey eyes were unreadable and dark. She was still tanned but not as healthy, she had lost a noticeable amount of weight. Nevertheless, her demeanour was strong and determined - she literally had seen it all.

"Can I join in?" Asked a familiar low voice - it was Perce. Piper grabbed Percy's shirt and yanked him into a three-way hug. She even more admiration for the big idiot. "This is nice." He laughed. There was a blue cookie in his hand, he gave Annabeth a bite amongst the tangle of arms.

"Not as good as Sallys." She said

"Nothing beats her cookies, not even Ambrosia!" He whispered, "Pipes are you okay? Your crying."

"I am crying for you and Annabeth!"

"Arrr you don't need to do that - be happy instead! Everything's okay now, we are all going home."

"She told me about your _landing_... and that dreadful river."

There was a pause. "Oh," He gripped both girls a little tighter, "it's behind us now. That place is a long way away, everyone is safe on this ship - together." They were quiet for a moment, Piper seemed to sober up a little. "Now is a gift," Percy's voice was soft," that's why it is called the present."

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth breathed "that is probably the most sensible thing you have ever said."

"Whatever, I have my moments." He grinned, "Now ladies, Jason and I feel absolutely dreadfully awful for our behaviour."

Inelegantly the girls snorted, the hug disbanded as Percy backed up to the door.

"Laugh as you may, your boyfriends have something on deck for you." He grabbed another blue cookie from the table and disappeared out of the room. A laugh could be heard from the staircase.

"Perce, are they coming?"


	2. Getting ready

**_Hey, when reading back through the first chapter - it's a bit cringe. Hopefully the next few chapters are a better - the plot does pick up._**

**Hazel POV**

Looking back on this afternoon, I can't help but smile. Those boys definitely make me laugh. Jason and Percy had found a box of strawberries and a pack Diet Coke and set up a picnic in the crow's nest. I'm not from Camp Half-Blood but apparently that stuff is quite significant to the Greeks. Anyway, that afternoon was by far the most relaxed, most calm and most normal few hours I ever had in my life. The crew had sat staring out over the peaceful sea and sky – we just talked and laughed. It almost felt like we were a normal group of teenagers. Who would've known that we had crushed Gaea's Giants and technically saved the Earth (from being attacked by…well, the Earth) that very morning?

Tonight is our last night in Greece, in Europe in fact, as Leo had informed us of a new quicker route during the picnic. It was decided that we would stop off at a restaurant in Argos before heading south. Piper declared the dress code smart but casual - see, as I am a bit 'older' than the other girls, I don't quite know what that means. It really is a question of should I wear a knee skirt or not? I guess I am not one for 'short' dresses. Well at least I'm not the only one; Annabeth also seemed a bit dubious about the dress code. Now, obviously we don't have mountains of different clothes on the Argo 2, all left over space was filled with weapons before the Greeks left Camp Half-Blood. At this moment Piper was praying to her mum for a blessing; in light of recent events, the Gods are not really in a position to refuse us. Piper! I am so proud of that lady; her swordplay during the battle was impeccable, a truly lethal daughter of Aphrodite. She and Jason had teamed up during the fight; I might have power over precious metals but I know when I see something beautiful. In my opinion, having a relationship with a person is all about support and trust; that is exactly the definition of partner fighting - yes I am kind of violent! Piper and Jason were amazing but, oh Pluto, Percy and Annabeth were deadly! In all my life, I have never seen such an in-sync pair; Riptide would swing as Annabeth would somersault and then Percy would duck under the sinister blade from Tartarus. If I didn't know better I would've said they had magnetised iron on their backs attaching each other. I'm sure glad I'm not a monster, a death blow from that couple would not be pleasant.

"Hazel?" There was a light knock on my cabin door.

"Come in." A rather embarrassed Annabeth edged in followed by grinning Piper. They both wore traditional Greek chitons. Annabeth wore pastel blue material that brushed the floor gently; a metal chain hugged her waist and a halter fastening finished off the elegant look. She looked a bit uncomfortable with her shoulders bare. Piper on the other hand was taking it all in her stride. Her chiton was cream and reached to her knees. Strips of material hung off her shoulders, they made her look like a soldier. The shoulder straps lead into a soft v-neck with a grey embroidered neck. Feather fasteners held flowing pieces of chiffon to Her back - she looked like a queen. It was crazy to think both of these beautiful girls had been killing ancient primordials earlier that day. Piper sat on my bed, in her hands was a golden bundle of cloth; she looked positively pleased with herself.

"So Hazel," she said, " guess what I have here?"

I gulped

"Don't worry it's not so bad," Annabeth chimed in, she was perched on my desk fiddling with her curly hair - it was weird seeing her like that, I have never seen her with her hair down.

"I believe you..." I said, "Do you like it Annabeth?"

She looked momentarily surprised, "Does it matter what I think? I'm not exactly a daughter of Aphrodite.

"No but you are the most level-headed demigod on this ship."

She giggled and then smiled at me, "okay, I suppose so - maybe."

Piper coughed slightly and then said, "I'm going to pretend that moment didn't happen," she smirked before pushing me into the bathroom, "put it on." The golden material was shoved into my open arms. I looked desperately at Annabeth, she winked at me:

"Don't worry it's really a lovely dress..." And with the door was shut. I changed into the dress, slipping my body through its delicate body. I thought about Annabeth's winking, it seemed weird as she was normally quite serious - I guess the end of the war meant less of a burden for her. I smiled at the thought of things returning to the demigod version of the normal. I stepped into my cabin.

"Hazel... My Gods..." I looked down to see a dark skirt fan out until my knee, warm brown fabric wrapped around the gold chiton like a toga. It's strange, I feel pretty, I also feel somewhat royal - this is a new feeling. _Remember Hazel - Aphrodite is no amateur._

"You look beautiful Hazel, my Gods!" Annabeth rushed over and hugged me, Piper snaked her arms around us all.

"Remind me to thank your mum next time we run into her Piper!" We both laughed, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys decent? I would hate to -you known- anger the three beasts upstairs..." Said a voice

Piper rolled her eyes, "Shut up Leo, it's open!"

Leo stood in the door way - still clad in an oily Camp t-shirt and jeans. A Leo-like grin spread across his face and he jumped on us. "Yay! Girl hug time!"

I laughed despite the his being ridiculous, the now bone-crushing was rather nice. Annabeth didn't agree with me apparently, "Leo why aren't you dressed yet?" She turned to look at Leo, the way a mother would scold a child.

He ignored her question and walked back towards the door.

"I came to tell you guys that we're leaving now." He winked at Annabeth before quickly dashing away. She fumed and sauntered after him yelling at him to get ready.

"Come on Hazel." Piper rolled her eyes and ushered me out the cabin. On way to the deck, she styled my hair into a bun on my head, she held it into place with a broach fitted with black gems.

The deck was buzzing. Frank and Jason stood together at the helm. They both wore dark chinos and purple praetor cloaks. Frank smiled at me and nodded towards what he and Jason had been laughing at. It seems like mumma-Annabeth had her work cut out! The current scene had two failing guys held in a headlock under each of Annabeth's arms.

"In the name of the Gods, Percy why the heck aren't you dressed!?"

"Well that's not very nice, I kinda like these shorts!"

"You know what I mean idiot!"

Percy tried to shrug, it didn't really work as Annabeth could pull a pretty could headlock.

"And you, Leo, don't ever run away from me when I'm talking to you, understand?"

"Annabeth..." Leo whined

The arm around his neck tightened.

"Fine whatever." He yelped, his face slightly purple. "Sheesh."

"I'm going to take these Jokers to get changed so we can actually leave." Annabeth released Percy and Leo and pushed them slightly towards the cabins.

"Percy, why is your girlfriend so violent sometimes?" Leo grumbled disappearing into the ship.

"Dude I've been wondering my whole life."

Ships kinda make me want to puke my guts out but I have to admit the view of the sunset reflected on the warm placid sea with the neat town tucked into the gentle olive hills was breathtaking. Franks held my hand, he smiled at me. My heart swooped in my chest, I looked back over the sea and leaned onto the Argo's Railing.

"Beautiful, isn't?"

He mused for a second, "hmmm, yes it is." Frank paled slightly, "you look really pretty Hazel."

What?! I must've blushed pretty badly because Frank's hand weakened around mine.

"That's really sweet Frank, thank you!" It came out quickly. I added, "you look pretty as well by the way."

"Thanks, I'm sure _pretty_ was what Aphrodite was going for when she gave us these." He smirked despite his heavy blushes.

"Well I guess she succeeded then, right? You look as cute as a baby panda."

He raised his eyebrows, "thanks, I guess?"

"It's okay," I giggled, Frank had changed a lot physical this quest," more like a Bear now."

"Thanks?"

"What I mean is that you look amazing Frank Zhang." Frank caught my gaze and smiled.

"Well... Thank you Hazel Lequese **(AN: idk her name spelling)**," Frank absently placed his hand in my hair, "I'm glad just to be here - with you." With that I leaned in and kissed him. Now Frank and I are not the most PDA prone of couples but _gosh damn_...


	3. Friends

**All rights and whatever to Mr Riordian :)**

**Percy POV**

I'm not the biggest fan of formal clothes; they itch and tend to get spoilt - epically at restaurants. Leo must've have had the same thought as neither of us were dressed. Annabeth had to March (drag) us to the cabins and force us to get changed. She used a creative array of threats and offers of blackmail, I would be lying if I said the sheer variety of taunts didn't impress me. After being pushed into my cabin, I stumbled over to my bed where Aphrodite has sent some clothes. I regarded at an arms length - at least they normal to the extent that they weren't made of dragon hide.

I shouted to Leo and Annabeth, "I really hope Aphrodite didn't send a dress."

"We would all get to see your lovely knees." Annabeth replied knocked once on the door - as if to say _hurry up seaweed brain_, "You'll get to have a lovely experience as to the perils of being female."

Leo's muffled voice spoke up from down the corridor, "Thanks but I think I'll pass on _that_ opportunity!" This was followed with a very loud Bang on his door.

I turned back to the heap of clothes and flung on a dark pair of shorts and a dark blue shirt. The shirt was similar to a tank top except for the two brass buttons on the sleeves,which gave it a kinda Greek look. I walked back into the corridor, expecting Leo and Annabeth to laugh at me. I could only make out Annabeth in the dim light, she leant against the wall by my door, her eyes were closed. I looked at her - I _really_ looked at her.

Annabeth is beautiful.

Her golden halo of hair was like a cloud around her face, it made her seem younger as the War had harden her. Her face was so familiar and lovely it made me feel smooth inside, a feeling of affection warmed my chest and made me smile. I loved her dress; Annabeth rarely wore dresses - I've only seen her wear one in Paris and also on Circe's Island. I suppose putting on a clean outfit to go out is worth it when Annabeth does the same.

"You know Percy, I might have my eyes closed but I can still hear you." She spoke remaining as still as before.

I tried to reply with a smart quip but I think I just incoherently mumbled.

"If I open my eyes and you are drooling, I will punch you."

I checked, I wasn't drooling - phew. "Open your eyes then."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." I saw her eyelashes flutter open, she turned her face to look at me. Annabeth's grey eyes grew wide. We stared at each other for a moment. She looked happy.

"Wow, I must get you to wear clean stuff more regularly." She breathed

"I must get you to wear your hair down more regularly."

Annabeth blushed a fraction, talking about her appearance made her feel self-conscious - especially when she was already out of comfort-zone. "I guess that means you think I look nice then?"

"You always look _more than nice_, tonight you look like something from a dream." I pulled her arm and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't tell anyone but you nicer than Aphrodite."

Annabeth laughed and squeezed me in the hug. "And why shouldn't I tell anyone?"

I looked her straight in the eye and smiled, "You know, the story of Andromeda, never say someone is better looking than the Gods..."

"Honestly Percy, using knowledge to flirt - I admit, I'm impressed."

I winked "Well there is more where that came from..."

"Really?" She asked sceptically raising an eyebrow.

I pulled her into a hug again and laughed. "We'll just have to find out..."

Leo practically fell out of his room, he saw us and froze, "Erm guys," he said, "should I go back in my room?"

"Certainly not, we're already late!" Annabeth shot back, she grabbed my hand and started leading me back to the deck.

I grinned at Leo, who was wearing a similar Greek styled outfit to me, and winked, "Nice clothes man!"

He looked between us and smirked, "I guess Aphrodite is trying to start a trend or something."

"Well good luck to her!"

I usually eat as much as the next guy but if I regularly ate as much I did at dinner tonight I would sure be the bigger than the Argo 2. Piper made a theory that I could projectile vomit more food than her horn of plenty - I know, gross right? I told her that if that happened it would stink and sink the ship; everyone laughed - I still don't know why, Annabeth won't tell me. That was when Piper and my kicking war started; at serious moments of conversation one of us would kick the other under the table making the other pull an unattractive face. I was very happy to see Hazel and Frank having PDA as their relationship is fairly new. It also means they've got past that awkward stage of dating. The night was fantastic (except for when Jason tried to get me to eat some of his anchovy **AN: because it's fish** pizza), It felt like we were a normal group of friends doing normal mortal stuff. We walked back to the Argo 2 in the moonlight, I would be lying if I said it wasn't romantic.

The rocking of the ship did little to help me sleep. You would think with the end if the war and all, sleep would come easily for the first time in ages. Every time I managed to drift off, pictures from Tartarus would appear in my mind. Scenes replay themselves in the dark - frightening the hell out of me. At the moment, I want nothing more than to be with Annabeth. She's probably just as unhappy; well, maybe not - she has always been undeniably strong of mind. I just think a hug would help me a lot... _Screw this, I'm going to her room. _

After throwing a clean shirt on, I crept down the hallway to her cabin. I knock quietly before stepping inside. Immediately, something is wrong. Annabeth is asleep alright but she is curled in a ball with her hands in her face. Quiet but rough sobs shake her body. I kneel next to her bed and gently stroke her hair.

"Hey," With a soft voice, "Hey Annabeth, it's okay, it's okay..." I repeat. My other hand lightly shakes her shoulder. Slowly her sobs calm. She opens her eyes and stare into mine.

"Percy?" She whispers. Her hand stretches out and runs through my hair, her eyes follow the motion before returning to look at me. If you didn't already know she was having a bad night, the haunted black in her grey eyes and the bags underneath would give it away.

"Annabeth," I give her a small sad smile and continue to stroke her hair, "we're going home - back to Camp. You did it, we did it, we all did it, we defeated the giants; Athena would be proud!"

She smiled and breathed deeply, blinking slowly. "That would be a nice."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I meant her nightmares.

She grimaced and closed her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever forget the feeling I had when I lost my sight. Perce, I lost you. I couldn't find you. They took you away from me again..." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. My heart ached painfully. I gently pulled her into a tight hug whilst perching on the side of her bed. She was still strong despite her state, her arms snaked around me and constricted. Her face buried against my chest, her ear next to my heart. I sank my face into her shoulder and we held each other for a while.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Whispered a muffled voice.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

She withdrew and looked me in the eye, "I'm so sorry Percy. You also had nightmares?!"

"It doesn't matter now." I smile at her "Budge over a bit..."

She shifted to allow space for me. I climbed in her bed and pulled the cover over us. She wriggled into a cuddle. It felt nice to have her warm beside me. "Please tell me in the morning, I want to help."

I kissed her forehead. "But you are already helping..."

"Percy," she breathed, "I love you." I met her gray eyes in the darkness.

"I love you too Annabeth." She was silent for a moment and then a hand cupped the back of my head and Annabeth kissed me. Kissing her was like nothing else in the world, it was perfect. The kiss deepened and melted my brain. Soon we drifted off into dreamless sleeps as our dreams lay side by side in the living world.


	4. Hey there

**Belongs to RR! please review :)**

**Jason POV**

I can't believe yesterday morning consisted of mass battle and death because this morning it couldn't be more the opposite. I tried to sleep-in today but habit awoke me at 7:30. The deck was empty this early in the morning. It was the first night in my memory that there were no monster attacks. Breathing in the fresh air and watching the clouds float by as we flew couldn't be more relaxing. An hour or so later we convened in the Mess Hall. I was glad to see everybody happy and rested, even Leo looked acutely relaxed! Only Percy and Annabeth were missing but I suppose they've earned a late morning.

"Yo Jason buddy, mind zoning-in for a sec and passing the jam?"

"Oh what, here you go Leo." I slid a random jar in the direction of his voice.

"What you thinking about?"

I shrugged, "I'm just happy I guess."

"Well fantastic! But please engage yourself and pass the Jam, I like Nutella but..."

I looked down to see the Jam directly in front of me and Leo waving a brown jar across the table from me. "Oh sorry man, here you are."

"Thanks." At this moment Piper decided to slump into the chair next to me. "Hi Piper - nice hair..."

She gave him a pointed look and helped herself to the rest of my toast. "What's up guys?"

"Jason's head isn't here."

She turned to look at me. I looked at her as if to say _Don't even ask _and with that the subject of conversation rapidly changed.

"Leo," Hazel spoke from where she sat drinking her tea, "why are we heading out of Agean Sea? Since when were we in it because that means we would of been off course by a lot!"

Silence spread through the Hall. All eyes turned to him.

"Ah," Leo said quietly "I suppose it's time to explain..."

"Leo, what happened?" Frank said worriedly

"I didn't know how to bring it up beforehand. It confused me." He paused to breathe in. "Last night I stopped at an Island, there we picked up another crew member..."

_Wait, what?! _

Before anybody spoke he shot out, "Feelings and stuff aren't my thing, they are not straightforward and easily fixed - I suppose you could say it get it from my Dad. Anyway, I landed on this Island ask after Queen Frosty booted me off the ship. On Ogygia **(A.N. Sorry spelling again)** I met this girl..."

Next to me I heard a sharp intake, Piper sat forward in her chair - arm out-stretched to Leo. "Why didn't you tell me? I could of helped you."

Leo smiled sadly at her before continuing. "For the first couple of days she ignored me. She was angry at the Gods, they keep her on the Island and every century she suffers again due to her curse. According to her, me arriving on the Island was a joke as I look like an elf apparently."

"Buddy..." I started but he motioned for quiet.

"After a few days she talked to me, like really talked to me. I told her of our mission and she agreed to help me leave the Island. That week was probably one of the best weeks of my life. When it was time to go I said I would find her agin - I swore it on the River Styx."

"Mother of Mars! Leo what were you thinking?! If you fail the promise you'll die!" Frank put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo perked up a bit and grinned at everyone. "Well it's okay then because I went back and got her! And when I say 'her' I really mean Calypso."

It turns out Calypso really was onboard, she was asleep in the Coaches old room. For a thousand year old girl, she seemed a rather modest and normal person. After we all were introduced, we all talked for an hour or so. I gotta say I'm really happy for Leo. The guy always spends too much time with machines, at least he has a Workshop partner now. We talked about the Camps and the War and she told us about the visitors she had had on her Island. Gotta say it was pretty funny the way she recounted them all. Calypso reached the time when Percy landed on Ogygia and stopped.

"Percy, he is on the ship right?" She looked a tad nervous but genuinely inquisitive. "It's okay, he was just a good guy and it would be nice to see him again."

_Oh Annabeth and Percy! _The crew looked at me weirdly when I face palmed. "Oh, they - Percy and Annabeth - are still asleep. Annabeth is gonna be mad we didn't wake her up, gosh it's almost 12!"

Everyone laughed. Calypso chimed in, "Sounds a bit like Percy to be honest. The boy literally fell out of the sky and into the sea next to my Island, I'm still surprised he didn't die on impact. He was so scrawny - his wild hair took up most of his face!"

We all laughed at that, seems like he hasn't changed!

"Talking off them, I should probably go wake them up before the Sun goes down." I started walking towards the cabins but I thought popped in my head. I turned in my doorway and said, "You guys might want to fill Calypso in on what happened to Annabeth and Percy. Just so no accidents happen if you know what I mean."

I thought that I should check the stables before attempting to enter Percy's bombsite bedroom; judging from past experiences, when they were both late for breakfast they were normally together. After checking the stables and then Percy's bedroom - note to self, never go in there again - I went to Annabeths Room. She being a girl and everything made me feel kinda awkward going in her cabin. Going in Pipers was alright because she's my girlfriend; Annabeth scared me sometimes so entering her cabin freaked me out a bit. I knocked before slowly opening the door. The cabin was still dark due to the closed blinds, I wasn't surprised to see books neatly stacked on the shelves and papers scattered on the wooden desk. I was surprised, however, by the large lump on the bed. I edged closer and peered at the pillow. _Ha ha I suppose it's true then, Percy really does drool in his sleep!_ His dark head rested on top of Annabeths, his arms were around her and she was nicely snuggled in his chest. Their faces were so angelic and peaceful it almost seemed cruel to wake them up. I thought it safer to wake Percy before Annabeth.

"Not now Mum..." He mumbled responding to my shake, he pawed my face away.

"Yeah Percy I'm not your mum dude."

This time he opened his eyes and looked blearily at me. After recognising it was me, Jason, and not his Mother (Sally?), he drunkly grinned at me. "Yep still my Mother, howya doing?"

I couldn't help but smile back and flick his ear for being lame again. "Well Percy, you two have missed breakfast, almost missed lunch and missed the introduction to the new member of the crew."

It was pretty funny seeing Percy do a double take in his sleepy state. "I'm missing Lunch and there's a new crew member? I should probably go back to sleep and wake up when things are normal." I flicked his ear again. "Okay Mother, what's going on then?"

I was just about the explain before I thought otherwise; "wake Annabeth up, I'll wait outside the cabin to tell you."

"Okay man, whatever you say."


	5. Cabin

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't of had a lovelier sleep. If this is what is feels like being a child of Hypnos, I better be nicer to Clovis then. Being close to Percy like this makes me feel warm, safe and loved. I love him for making me feel this way.

In all honestly, I wanted to stay curled in Percy's arms all day.

Percy woke me up by tickling my neck, you would not believe the amount of times I have threatened him because of it. Despite my hate for whole thing, when Percy tickles me it feels more affectionate than anything else. I opened my eyes to see his smiling face beaming down at me. I leaned on the headboard and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning" I whispered

"Morning" he whispered

"You need to brush your teeth Seaweed Brian." I whispered again. Percy fiddled with a piece of my hair.

"You need to brush your hair Wise Girl, I might've drooled a bit." He smirked back at me. Indeed my hair was slightly damp. I could either kick-off at Percy or stealthily incapacitate him in revenge. I chose the latter.

Percy seemed surprised when I leaned closer, bit my lip and placed my hand on his waist. It was a weak attempt at being proactive but it seemed to work on Percy. I tried to lower my voice and look through my eyelashes but it was a lot of work. My hand trailed back to Percy's old mortal point and rested there.

"Now kelp head, will you ever drool on me again?" I said in a husky voice, I harshly pressed on his mortal point.

Percy was confused but soon got the picture when he flinched at the sensitivity of his lower back. He strained and said "Yes Wise Lady, I won't drool on you." I kissed his forehead and giggled slightly. "I might've called you Aphrodite yesterday but please don't turn into her with your flirting." He winked at my shock and pulled me out of bed and to the door. "Jason needs to talk to us by the way." _Erm, What?_

"Hey guys!" Jason said cheerily, the fact that Percy stayed with me last night was cool with him - I suppose that's a good thing. I did notice, however, that the hallway was a lot brighter than my cabin. _Not again, we slept in! _Percy and Jason were stupidly winking and poking each other.

"Jason, what time is it?" I asked

"About 12, it's okay, you guys needed to rest. Anyway, something has come up and I need to talk to you guys." As Jason explained the reason behind Leo's weird behaviour and how come Calypso is now in the Mess Hall drinking Coke with the others. I felt my insides constrict. I had mixed feelings for that girl. Calypso has a terrible curse (her loved ones leave her) and I have great sympathies for her. During Tartarus the worst curse I had from the Arai was sent by her. Also, I blamed her for not sending Percy home quicker after blowing up Mount St Helens - those two weeks were really painful for me. I shared a glance with Percy, we were probably thinking the same thing.

Percy turned and smiled at Jason, "According to Annabeth I need to brush my teeth so I'll be up in a minute." Percy left to go to his own room but he would be back to talk.

"Same, according to Percy I need to brush my hair." I smiled at Jason before heading back into my room.

"See you" he said.

Percy was back in a flash.

"Was not expecting that bombshell." He said, he sat at my desk tying his shoes.

"Hmm me neither," I mused, "I'm rather interested to how Leo re-found her island, I thought it was meant to be magically hidden. Last time I checked, Leo was quite the opposite of magic!"

"That's what Calypso told me ages ago, 'No one ever comes to my Island twice'!"

I looked at Percy and thought to myself for a minute. In order to preserve peace between the crew and keep a comfortable atmosphere, the best course of action would be to ignore past events and forgive. _Forgetting is especially difficult when Calypso's curse was probably the most frightening experience I've ever had! _I suppose my mother would strategically keep personal irks silent if it was the best for the team. On the other hand, it's not like she advised me to keep peace the last time I saw her. I guess I must make my own judgement.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from the papers scattered over my desk, it's weird to see him reading them.

"I reckon we must forget Tartarus and act with zero hostility, do you agree?"

His eyebrows shot up but he grinned all the same, "I totally agree!"

"While we walk up, please tell me about your nightmares. I haven't forgotten." I took his hand and lead him out of the door.

"You really want to know?" I smiled at him encouragingly "Okay. I kept seeing scenes replaying in the dark. At first it was scary stuff from Tartarus; you know, Arachne and the Palace of Night. But then I saw something else. Ironically, I _remembered _how lost I was after the Wolf House. It's a bit lame really, I stumbled around for a week or so hardly knowing where I came from. The only thing I did remember was your face and that's why I came to your room last night."

"Percy..." I pulled him into a hug and tried to refrain from crying. I didn't know what to say or think.

"It's okay, you helped me last night." He poked my shoulder "I will be expecting a return nighttime visit soon by the way."

He silently chuckled to himself. "In your gross room! It smells of seaweed in there."

"It smells fantastic!" He added quietly "At least it doesn't smell like a library!"

"Har Har making book jokes about the child of Athena!"

"I'm so original."

"Yes you are Percy."

"Seriously though, what about my inquiry?"

I stopped walking as we were outside the Mess Hall, Percy smiled like an idiot at me. "Tidy your room a bit and then we'll see." With that I turned the door knob and backed into the room.

Piper winked, Leo smiled, Hazel gasped, Jason smirked, calypso (the new girl) looked surprised and Frank simply facepalmed. Some things will never change.


End file.
